


Y entonces POOF.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Un mundo donde las almas gemelas pueden teletransportarse al lado de sus amados y suena maravilloso, claro, si sabes como controlarlo...





	Y entonces POOF.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teenwolf123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolf123/gifts).



> Hice este fanart http://imgur.com/a/3HaX13j y decidí escribir esto, al principio esto era más corto de como terminó siendo, whoops... Laila, espero que te guste, me gustaron mucho tus opciones pero no sabía cómo hacer un fanart de ellas así que por esto este drablesito ♡  
> Ah, mi idea es que Derek y Stiles aquí tienen prácticamente la misma edad, por eso no tiene barba dbskdj

El poderte teletransportar hacia donde tu alma gemela estaba era maravilloso. Sobre todo si vivían juntos y acababas de terminar una jornada laboral porque entonces te podías ahorrar el viaje en el transporte público, simplemente checabas salida, tomabas tus cosas y POOF, estabas en casa con tu ser amado. Y claro, en teoría esto era perfecto...

...Cuando aprendías a controlarlo, porque las primeras veces siempre eran un desastre, no sabías cuándo iba a suceder y muchas personas que aún no habían conocido a su alma gemela comenzaban a tomar habitos extraños para prevenir ciertas situaciones. Era horrible, porque esto comenzaba a suceder después de que ambos cumplieran los diecisesis, de nuevo "en teoría", porque algunos de estos comenzaban más tarde.

Ah, que ¿Qué clase de habitos? bueno, por ejemplo, las personas comenzaban a bañarse con la ropa interior puesta, aunque esto fuera muy incómodo, porque habían casos en los que las primeras teletransportaciones sucedían cuando alguno de los dos estaba tomando una ducha y que tu alma gemela te encuentre desnudo/a en la ducha no era precisamente el "primer encuentro" romántico que todos deseaban. Pobres de aquellos que se encontraban haciendo del baño cuando el otro apreció. Porque ha pasado, la anécdota favorita de Erica es un "Eh, ¿sabías que mi alma gemela estaba defecando cuando lo conocí?" y a Boyd esto parece no importarle, quizá porque a Erica le divierte, Boyd es realmente alguien paciente, si lo encuentras de buen humor a veces él suele comentar algo como "Yo había comido comida china el día anterior y me encontaba enfermo del estómago" o "Erica trataba de contener la respiración, fallando totalmente porque no paraba de reir a carcajadas".

A veces las situaciones eran peor, como la de Scott. La primera vez que el alma gemela de Scott apareció, Scott se encontraba en medio de la acción con Allison. Allison se sintió tan mal por la pobre chica que terminó con Scott. A Malia le gusta hablar como ella estaba tomando una ducha cuando Kira apareció y como Malia es de esa clase de chicas que dicen las cosas sin pensar, invitó a Kira a unirse y tomar un baño con ella. Luego infla el pecho cuando cuenta que Kira accedió después de el pánico inicial.

Y Stiles rogaba al cielo que su primera teletransportación llevara a algo como lo de Kira y Malia en vez de algo como lo de Erica y Boyd o, no, dios, Stiles iba a romper en llanto si la primera vez que se teletransportaba su alma gemela se encontraba teniendo relaciones con alguien.   
Pero Stiles cumplió los deciseis. Y nada pasó. Y esperó y esperó y después de meses pensó que quizá lo que sucedía era que él no tenía un alma gemela. Los diesiciete llegaron y el tiempo siguió pasando, entonces Stiles lo aceptó "No tengo un alma gemela, está bien, a veces pasa" porque pasaba, a veces uno de los dos fallecía antes de los dieciséis y no llegaban a conocerse. 

Entonces una mañana, cuando Stiles despertó y se estiró, tratando de espabilarse para ir a clases sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y POOF. 

Stiles estaba tan sorprendido al encontrarse en una nueva habitación y junto a un hombre que no conocía que su primera reacción fue gritar. 

Después la realización de que esa persona era su alma gemela lo hizo abalanzarse sobre el hombre y abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza, porque después de todo sí tenía una, su padre tenía razón "Ya llegará hijo, estoy seguro de que tú simplemente eres un caso tardío, sabes que pasa, sabes que más común de lo que muchos creen, ten paciencia". Y quizá no había sido un primer encuentro romántico como los de la televisión en donde alguno se enconrtaba en lo alto de un bello edificio y cuando se daba la vuelta ahí estaba el otro, pero para Stiles el simple hecho de encontrar a Derek había sido perfecto.   
  
Para Derek, despertar y encontrar a un chico en su habitación, gritando, definitivamente no estaba entre los escenarios que imaginó acerca del momento en el que conocería a su alma gemela.

 


End file.
